


Avatar Korra: A Dimming Light That Is Depression

by Carliro



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Depressing, Evil, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra is very sad for being mercury poisoned, so she begans hallucinating, spiralling into destruction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avatar Korra: A Dimming Light That Is Depression

Korra was very sad, she didn't like being in a wheelchair of broken hopes and poisonous dreams. To make matters worse, Tenzin decided that Jinora and the Air Nomads should replace her as the peacekeepers of the world. She began to cry tears of sadness and glistening oil.

 

"Korra, the world doesn't need you anymore" whispered Amon's voice in her timpanum.

 

"Yes, Korra, you will be left in a wheelchair for the rest of your life" moaned Unalaq lustfully with his fabulous hair.

 

"Yeah Korra, everyone will move on and let you alone!" said Zaheer meanly.

 

"Korra, what's wrong?" asked Asami in real life, because the Avatar began to cry.

 

Korra wiped her tears, but she saw things as they truly were.

 

"Yeah Korra, you're, like, totally going to be replaced by me!" cackled Jinora evilly, waving her hand like a slut and showing off her ass whorily, raping herself anally with an airbending staff.

 

"Yes, Korra, you will be left alone with me so I CAN RAPE YOU EVERY NIGHT!!!!!" said Tenzin lustfully and hatefully, drolling like a mutant pig shoved in cholestrol dreams of obtusity.

 

"No, she will be raped by ME!" cried Mako emolly, ripping off Tenzin's head with his fire blades.

 

"Kill yourself Korra" said President Raiko, auto-sodomising his feelings with a broomstick.

 

"I will totally fuck your corpse!" said Pema, shoving Rohan in her uterus, crushing him to death with her evil folds of womanly desire.

 

"SHUT ALL THE FUCK UP!!!!!!" said Korra angrily, she couldn't take it anymore.

 

She entered in the Avatar State and began levitating into the air! She then firebended at Jinora, reducing her to a bubbling flesh paste that slid off her bones of whoredom and violations. Before anyone else could react, she bloodbended and exploded Raiko's head, then she earthbended a spike of earth that perforated Pema's pussy and dislodged her internal organs. Then she bloodbended Asami and mixed her blood with her faces, creating a pure turd fluid liquid that she extracted from her body, dehydrating her to death, which she used to suffocate Lin to deathb with. Then she shoved gusts of air down her father's lungs, exploding them like balloons of carnicery and evil. Finally, she waterbended and infused the water with light energy, creating a laser that burned Senna to death, bursting her hair into flame and exploding her brains. Only the new airbenders survived, running away from the temple.

 

"What have I done!?" cried Korra, tears of pure light from her white eyes flowing down her face.

 

Then the Avatar State ended, and she fell to the ground, breaking her spine and becoming paraplegic, torrents of pure black turd ejecting from her anus.

 

"Lol, you are a puddle of shit, nice going Korra!" said Hasook.

 

Then he left, and Korra was left to ponder for her actions for about a day, before dehydration and blood loss killed her.


End file.
